To Ache For
by slyfoxlady
Summary: AU Never let a demon into your home, and don't ever make a deal with them. Too bad Ciel didn't realize his mistake until it was too late. The stage was set, and the trap already woven. Ciel/Sebastian


**Summary**: AU Never let a demon into your home, and don't ever make a deal with them. Too bad Ciel didn't realize his mistake until it was too late. The stage was set, and the trap already woven.  
**Rating**: Ratings will go by chapter. T for now.  
**Warnings**: May be OOC at points. Sebastian/Ciel  
**A/N**:This isn't following any particular story line. It takes place somewhere in America, as of where I'm not sure at the moment. Ciel is around 24 and Sebastian around 30. Give or take. Excuse any mistakes.

To Ache For  
**Chapter 1/Outside My Doorstep**

* * *

The bitter cold did nothing to ease Ciel's fiery temper. Work was nothing more than a chore, his workers all incompetent fools. His toy company was flourishing well enough, the profit more than enough for himself, but he couldn't say the same for the idiots who worked under him. A sigh escaped his lips and he wrapped his coat tighter around him. Winter was his least favorite season, spring a close second.

As he approached his apartment complex his eyes fixated on a black ball curled up in front of his door. His blue eyes stressed for a better look, but to no avail. A black blob would be forever that until he was close enough to inspect it. Or kick it out of the way. He wasn't in the mood for anyone's crap, especially not a homeless stranger.

Upon closer inspect, it appeared to be an older male. His face was pale, cheeks red from cold, eyelashes dark against the white skin. Although Ciel didn't want to admit it, the man was quite good-looking. Not that it mattered to him either way.

"Hey, you," Ciel kicked his side," move."

The stranger's eyes immediately shot open, crimson piercing Ciel's gaze as if he was looking into his soul.

"You heard me, move. I can't get in with you sleeping in front of my door." Another kick. "I don't have all day."

A smile appeared on the man's face briefly before being replaced with a frown. "Water?" was the only word he heard.

"Fine, I'll get you some water, but that's it. Now will you _please move_?" It sounded anything but nice, and yet Ciel couldn't help but not care. He had a long day and his place of comfort was a mere foot away. Pleasantries were not an option.

The man reached a hand out for help, and from then on his world began spiraling downward, far into the pits of what one could call hell.

* * *

"Get out," he seethed, finger pointing to the door. "You're getting your muddy shoes all over my carpet."

"My apologies," Sebastian said as he took a step back and began to remove his shoes. "Common courtesy is often forgotten in times of stress. Do forgive me."

"I said get out, not take off your shoes and make yourself comfortable!" Ciel yelled, the boy clearly frustrated, arms crossed as said guest promptly made himself comfortable on his leather couch.

"Isn't is also common courtesy to take care of one you take in off the streets?" Crimson eyes narrowed, the once playful tone turning clipped. "You offered me a place to stay, and in turn I swore to not get in your way-"

"Yes and your point - "

"-until I have recovered."

A heavy sigh escaped Ciel's lips. "No, that was not it at all."

"Pray tell what I'm missing." His velvety voice did nothing to ease Ciel's apparent agitation.

"I took you in and fed you to get you to leave! You would not move from in front of my door. I told you numerous times to eat and leave!" Fingers made their way up to rub his temples in a circular motion. "And then you decided on your own you owed me a debt and planted yourself in my home!"

Swiftly, without even blinking, Sebastian was in front of Ciel, red orbs intently staring him down. "I owe you my life. Until my debt is paid in full," the side of his lip turned up," I will not leave."

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone? Call the cops?" It was a threat, but even Ciel knew it fell on deaf ears. He may be cold hearted, yet sending this annoyance back out on the street didn't solve anything. Where would the man go? What would he do?

His thoughts were interrupted as cold, pale fingers caressed his cheek and moved to his chin, tilting it upward ever so slightly. The movement was calculating and fluid, and Ciel found himself mesmerized.

"Shall we make a deal?" his voice was as smooth.

"Deal?" he found himself inquiring, too caught up to bite back his usual bitter remarks.

"Yes, a deal. One that may be too good to refuse." Sebastian's thumb moved over Ciel's bottom lip sending a shiver down his spine. He was too close.

In that moment he snapped back to reality, his hand finding its way to Sebastian's as he pulled it off of his face and took a step back, eyes bearing the loathing from one becoming too close. How long has it been since someone else was allowed in his personal space?

"Stop joking around." Something was different about him. "And take those filthy shoes off."

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, back still turned.

"To shower. Don't follow me."

A smirk followed by a,"whatever you wish."

Ciel didn't know why, or how, but he did know one thing: this stranger was dangerous.


End file.
